The inventive concepts relate to a light-emitting device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light-emitting device having a three-dimensional (3D)-type nanostructure.
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which are semiconductor light-emitting devices, are widely used in various light-sources. For example, LEDs are used for backlighting, lighting devices, signal lamps, and large display devices. As the LED market for illumination has expanded and products having higher current and/or higher output have been required, semiconductor light-emitting devices having a 3D type nanostructure have been developed.